


Depression

by KwBw21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depression, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwBw21/pseuds/KwBw21
Summary: This is a story of how Harry manages to cope with the after effects of the war and who helps him the most.





	Depression

Harry Potter suffered from severe depression. It had been 6 months since he had defeated Voldemort and it had been 5 months since he had been diagnosed with depression. At first his friends were supportive and tried their best to help him get out of the crippling low that he had fallen into but after a few months they had grown tired of his mood swings and feeling like they were walking on egg shells when they were around him. Almost everyone now tried their best to avoid Harry and made up any excuse not to see him, all except one person.

That one person had continued to act the same way around Harry. That one person would come to see him at his home every chance he got and they would talk and reminisce about old times. That one person would offer comfort when it was needed but would not allow Harry to wallow in self-pity and wouldn't be afraid to give Harry a stern talking to when he was considering something stupid. That one person made Harry feel not like a burden or someone to be fussed over, that one person made him feel something wonderful, it made Harry feel normal and he liked it.

That person was none other than his once hated potions master, Severus Snape.

It was an unlikely friendship that had formed whilst Severus was teaching Harry occulmancy. As more of the memories of Harry's past surfaced, the more Severus realised that Harry wasn't a spoilt brat who loved the fame of being the boy-who-lived but who in fact enjoyed peace and quiet and was petrified that he wouldn't be able to live up to expectations. It came as a surprise to Severus that he and Harry had a lot in common such as a love of reading, music and most surprisingly, potions.

The hatred they both felt for each other fell away as they got to know each other better and both found themselves looking forward to the Occulmancy lessons just for the pleasant chats they would have sat in the comfy chairs in Severus' private quarters after the lesson had finished.

The day of the final battle had cemented their friendship further as they stood side by side in front of Voldemort on the blood soaked battlefield. Voldemort had found that his most trusted death eater was a spy and was in fact, his nemesis' right hand man. Voldemort had proceeded to attempt to attack Harry causing Severus to swiftly cast a protective shield over Harry. Voldemort had noticed that Severus had cast the shield and had proceeded to shout profanities and insults at the potions master about being a traitor, worthless and a coward. Harry had gotten so angry at the verbal attack of his now best friend and had blasted Voldemort apart with an uncontrolled burst of his powerful magic as he screamed "LIES" catching both Voldemort and Severus by surprise. Voldemort at the power that Harry had unleashed and Severus at the fact that Harry at exploded due to him being insulted.

When Harry had collapsed to the ground, Severus had knelt down beside him and pulled the exhausted young man close to him and rocked him gently.

Harry had slipped into unconsciousness due to his magic being depleted and being overwhelmed that he had completed his task, Severus had carried him to the hospital wing of Hogwarts where he had stayed with him until Harry had awoke several days later.

It had actually been Severus who had first suggested that Harry was suffering from depression, he had suffered from the condition himself so he knew the signs and had encouraged Harry to get help When the young man refused and said "I'm fine" he had placed a body bind on him and physically carried Harry to the hospital wing of Hogwarts where Madame Pomfrey had indeed diagnosed Harry with depression.

It was after his first suicide attempt that Harry knew who his real friends were. Many stopped talking to him and had actually turned on him, spreading rumours and belittling him. Ron and Hermione had came to see him but hadn't know what to say and they sat in uncomfortable silence until they left. Severus, however, had vented his spleen on Harry telling him that he had been an idiot and that he had not worked so hard to have Harry throw his life away and that if he ever attempted something so stupid again he would drag Harry into hell and hand him over to Hades personally.

Harry had never seen his friend so angry before and he vowed then never to attempt suicide again.

This had actually been his turning point. He had spent months focusing on all the bad things that had happened to him, all the people he had lost during the war and the darkness that had seemed to cover every aspect of his life. It was then that he realised that in that complete, terrifying darkness there was a light. That light gave him strength, gave him something to focus on. That light helped him see the good in his life and what he had achieved. That light was Severus, Harry's shining beacon of hope.

Severus noticed over the next few weeks that Harry seemed happier. It started first with a smile that he hadn't seen for a long time gracing Harry's lips. Then it was Harry making contact with Ron and Hermione, renewing a once lost friendship. He was especially surprised the day that Harry had come to him to tell him that he was going to do his potion's mastery and wanted Severus to tutor him. Severus of course, agreed straight away and had proceeded over the next couple of years to teach Harry everything he knew about the art of potion mastery.

During that time Harry had several relapses in the depression. His days were haunted by his thoughts of his dead friends and family and his nights were plagued by nightmares of losing his remaining friends and Severus. It was during these times that Severus would wake up in the morning and find a sleeping Harry in his living room, laying on his sofa wrapped up in his trademark thick,black outer robes. Severus would then very gently pick Harry up and lay him on his bed and allow him to sleep, Harry never seemed to have nightmares when he was wrapped in Severus' robes or laying on Severus' bed.

One night just before Harry graduated as a Potions Master, Severus woke up to find Harry asleep in his bed. Shocked didn't even cover half of how he felt when he saw Harry's handsome face laying next to him. What shocked him more was the fact that he didn't mind Harry being there and that Harry looked more relaxed that he had ever seen him. Severus found himself enjoying watching Harry sleep, his face looked so tranquil and the stress lines that had appeared on the young man's face over the last couple of years were non existent as he slumbered. Severus, for the first time in years, found himself drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face as he felt Harry take hold of one of his hands in his own and gave out a cute little sigh. That was the first night in a decade that Severus himself, slept without nightmares.

It soon became a regular thing, Severus going to sleep alone and waking up in the middle of the night to find Harry sleeping peacefully next to him. It was something however, neither of them discussed. Both of them knew that their friendship was deepening into something more, they both enjoyed each other's company and they would each find themselves thinking about the other during the course of the day but neither of them wanted to admit what was happening and they continued as normal, for now as student and teacher.

Finally the day came when Harry would be graduating as a fully fledged Potions Master. Severus had specifically taken time off as his duties as Headmaster of Hogwarts, a title that was past to him by Albus when he finally retired, to see Harry graduate as valedictorian.

Severus had never felt such pride as Harry walked up to the stage to collect his diploma before turning to address the audience and his fellow pupils.

"Well we all did it. We graduated. I am so proud of us all as we worked so hard to get to where we are now and I know that you all will do your best to further the advances made in our field of expertise" Harry said to his fellow students who all cheered at their valedictorian.

"I would like now though, if I may to address a very important person in my life. This person helped me get here today with words of encouragement, dedicated support and when needed, a good kick up the arse. As you all know, I suffer from depression that, at times, has completely crippled me and without this special person in my life, I would have never survived. He is my shining light, my mentor, my best friend and much much more" Harry said confidently before looking deep into his best friends obsidian eyes and taking a deep breath before letting it out slowly.

Harry composed himself before saying "Severus Snape, I love you with every fibre of my being and I want to thank you for making me, me" a single tear then escaped his emerald eyes and trailed down his porcelain cheek as Severus stood up from his seat and walked up onto the stage and stood in front of Harry.

Gasps rang out in the hall as Severus pulled Harry into a hug and said confidently "I love you too Harry" before placing a tender and loving kiss on his beloved's lips. The whole hall erupted in cheers and loud clapping at the sight of Harry looking at Severus with a smile that lit up the entire room.

That night for the first time in what seemed like forever, Severus didn't fall asleep alone. That night Harry felt the darkness finally slip from him completely as he snuggled up to Severus. [Harry knew that he would live with depression for the rest of his life but he knew that with Severus by his side, he would do just that.

He would live his life.


End file.
